Purgatorium
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: God created the world in seven days. He destroyed it in the same amount of time. After all, Innocence was never meant to save humanity. Main Character!Neah.
1. First Testament - Destroyed

**Title:** Purgatorium

 **Summary:** God created the world in seven days. He destroyed it in the same amount of time. After all, Innocence was never meant to save humanity.

 **Characters:** Neah Campbell, Allen Walker, Cross Marian, Road Kamelot

 **Genre:** Drama, Tragedy

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** canon-typical violence, strangulation, gore, cursing, major character deaths, possible uneven chapter lengths because they connect to the title.

This monstrosity is 11k and 26 pages. The idea was born out of a discussion with the14thscion on tumblr AKA Ritequette back in October. I was done by the end of the year, but yeah edit hell. This is a 11k monstrosity, there was a lot of work with it.

This hurts. Don't read if you can't bear suffering, it made _me_ cry and I'm a monster.

X

XXX

 _If you want to be saved, first, you must be_ _ **destroyed**_ _,_

 _If you want to be saved, you must_ _ **atone,**_

 _If you want to be saved, you must_ _ **sacrifice,**_

 _If you want to be saved, you must_ _ **redeem,**_

 _If you_ _ **fail**_ _to do so,_

 _There's no_ _ **salvation**_

 _For your_ _ **damned**_ _soul._

XXX

X

XXX

First Testament - Destroyed

XXX

X

It's been months since the Order lost sight of Allen Walker.

The last hint of him was by the two Finders: Eames and Danny whose equipment, including their clothes, was found scattered on the ground along with their destroyed golems. There was no sign of Akuma virus. Both of them were considered to be murdered by the hands of the once Exorcist. Despite the efforts, Allen Walker completely disappeared without trace.

Until now.

The Black Order was in chaos, papers crumbled from the effort their owner gripped them as they navigated on the packed corridor full of panicked people - not an invasion this time, but an emergency meeting. Allen Walker, no, the Fourteenth, who had been hiding all this time has returned.

At one scene where Innocence was said to have been appeared, _he_ showed up. The Finders' injuries ranged on a scale of lightly and gravely injured, strangely enough though none of them were killed. The Innocence was destroyed however.

The Order attempted countermeasures, like sending Crows to bind him but it was in vain, another piece of Innocence was lost.

Despite the grim situation, it could be safely assumed that Allen Walker did not join the Noah, as Akuma remnants were found on the scene as well and there were no sight of other Noahs.

There was nothing else to be done, Exorcists needed to be sent out on every notice, burdening the already overworked Apostles further. The ones that have not reached the Critical Point yet - with the exception of Hevlaska - were assigned under the four Generals: Klaud Nine, Sokalo Winters, Froi Tiedoll and the freshly promoted Kanda Yuu.

Even with a tighter leash, Kanda was still not trusted enough to be entrusted with Noise Marie or Lenalee Lee who were still strongly suspected of lying about Kanda's whereabouts after he resynchronised with Mugen. Upon returning with General Tiedoll, he dismissed the charges saying "Like hell I'd tell them anything, they would have followed me. I just wanted to settle something personal, that's all." To avoid possible treachery Kanda had Crows monitor him, also, he wasn't allowed to engage in the same mission with those two or his Master.

They were all guided inside an impressively large amphitheatre ornated in baroque style, rich in sculpts, gold and the finest red velvet. The hall was furnished with equally lavish seats, that no matter how comfortable might be, no one could not sit on the edge of it. In the middle, down on the stage stood Leverrier and his guards behind him, his sharp eyes following every movement, taking in the scene with satisfaction.

After the escape of Allen Walker, the man gained much more influence in the Vatican, by now he was a person trusted by the Pope. He gained nearly full control using Allen Walker's case to seize power and knock down the other families and Branch Heads, reducing them to almost nothing more than figureheads.

Once all of the members showed up and settled in their seats and all attention was finally aimed at him, Inspector Leverrier opened the event.

"Now that all of us are here, in the name of His Holiness, the Pope, I will conduct the council. As you have surely heard, Allen Walker ceased his hiding and made his move. Six month after escaping the Order, the Noah finally showed his true colours and attacked our forces. He already destroyed a dozen of Innocence pieces."

The man let some of the horrified gasps resound in the theatre for greater effect, but then hushed the audience and carried on with his speech.

"In a span of mere two weeks, the Fourteenth Allen Walker became a serious threat to our God, this organisation and the world. Which is why, under the command of His Holiness, hereby I order all the combatant units to kill Allen Walker on sight."

His announcement sent the room in disarray. All the hushed whispers, the screams of outrage, the shouts of reasons merged into one, until the Inspector thundered at the commotion. "Silence!"

The hall was mute for a moment, that seemed to stretch on eternity, until a young voice broke the silence. "You can't!" All eyes turned to the youngest Exorcist jumped up from his seat, being held back by his comrades. "This must be the trap of the Noah, that shapeshifter one! Allen would never do such thing!"

He was met with an unsympathetic gaze on the Secretary's behalf. "We have evidence that it had been Walker and not some doppelganger," the Inspector replied, shocking the boy and the rest of the audience. "He used the White Ark."

Sharp inhales resounded in the tense atmosphere. Everyone knew that shortly after Kanda Yuu returning again to receive his nomination as a General, a mysterious incident happened. The personnel stationed inside the Ark were ejected without any notice and all the Gates shut down. While they were not harmed life threateningly, the guards were terrified from whatever took place inside and begged to resign. While the Noah probably discarded those people because he found them useless (and probably harmless to his plans), but there was no telling what he would have done, did he encounter an Exorcist. The Order was lucky that none of them were present on the Ark that time.

"The Musician is the only one capable of ordering an issue to the White Ark," the Inspector countered him. "It was him without doubt."

Timothy grit his teeth in helplessness. He hated it, he hated how these people treated Allen like some tool, like some _threat_ when he protected them for so long. They didn't even show the slightest desire to save him, hell, they didn't even sympathise with him _at all_.

To them, being an Exorcist meant nothing. They talked over his words. They treated Timothy like a mere child, but expected him to fight to the death for them and they wouldn't even listen to his _wants_. He wouldn't stand this. Even if he was a kid he didn't want to be ignored, especially not when his friend's life was on stake. "But-!"

Abruptly a delicate hand clasped onto Timothy's shoulder. "Timothy, please calm down," Lenalee pleaded him quietly as she started lightly pushing him so he'd sit down.

Timothy looked at her with pure disbelief. "But Big Sis Lena, he wants to get Allen killed!" Timothy reminded, voice full of despair. Why was _she_ of all people shushing him? Why didn't she or anyone else rise to defend Allen?

The hand on his shoulder tightened just slightly, enough for him to realise that Lenalee was shaking badly. His previous outburst forgotten, Timothy looked at her concerned. "Lenalee?"

"Please," she breathed, her voice tainted dread, as if afraid that the man she despised so much would hear her. "Please sit down. You can't help Allen like this. You're only going to get into trouble pointlessly." She let out a shaky breath seeing one of his Crows slowly heading their way.

Unaware of the approaching threat, the child lashed out against her in agitation. "Ho-how can you say that!"

"Ti-Timothy, please!" Miranda's whimper and Marie's soft request went unheard. Krory, who sat farthest from him sent him pleading gazes. Timothy took in the varying expressions of his elders, aggravated. Didn't they understand the severity of the situation?! Allen's life was on the line!

"No!" he shouted, too taken in by his emotions to think about the consequences. The others sent him pitying looks noticing the streams of tears running down on his cheeks. If only the Generals weren't seated separately, then General Nine would be able to calm and/or discipline the boy. "How can you say such cruel things! How can you abandon Allen just like that! Aren't you guys too his friends?! How can you betray him like that?!"

Chaoji looked away guiltily, unable to meet the child's watery eyes, he just silently cursed Allen Walker once again for corrupting the young child's mind.

"Timothy!" Krory begged, seeing more and more Crows head to their way to surround them on their balcony. He and Marie, along with an incredibly nervous Miranda and a reluctant Chaoji abandoned their seats in favour of standing around him protectively while Lenalee attempted talking sense to the boy before things got out of hand.

"No!" he screamed, wiping furiously at his eyes to free them of the tears. "We already let him down once, you can't do this again! I want him back! Give him back!"

Somewhere Komui's protests to retract the Crows could be heard, but it was engulfed by the crowd's distressed rumbling.

"Timothy!" The boy jerked hearing his Master's voice. His head shot up, seeking her out, horrified to see her being held back by Crows while the others surrounded them. Heavy weight settled in his stomach, drowning the flames of defiance within him. A shiver ran down on the boy's spine, his fiery temper forgotten in the wake of chilling terror upon gazing into those eyeless masks of the form that was suddenly looming above him. Just when did he get here? "Is there a problem, Apostles?" A monotone voice asked, but even someone as young and inexperienced as Timothy could hear the underlying threat.

Timothy opened his mouth but no voice left his throat. Sensing that this just further infuriated the Crow, Marie quickly stepped in, standing as a shield between the boy and the danger.

"I apologize," Marie spoke up, trying to solve the conflict before it got psychical. Miranda in the background gently steered Timothy away and enclosed him in a comforting hug. "He's still a little boy, he doesn't understand yet. Please, there's no need for this. We will handle him."

"As I said," Lenalee said to Timothy shushed, "you can't help him, Timothy. We don't have the power within the Order. You're just putting yourself in unnecessary trouble. These people… they don't care for what we want or think… in their eyes we're nothing more than talking tools. And if we disobey we're going to be punished. And that's not going to be doing extra homework or getting grounded. They don't care that you're just a child." The boy's lungs constricted at the haunted look in her usually bright eyes. "You have no idea what these people are capable of in the name if their God."

Seeing her and everyone else's reaction guilt swelled within Timothy's young heart next to the undeniable dread; he only wanted to help Allen, yet he only got themselves in trouble, and now because of his inexperience all of them would suffer.

"An incredibly fitting description I must say," another person behind a mask spoke up.

All Exorcists froze.

The tone was alien... But that voice. They'd recognise it anywhere.

The rest of the Crows mistook the Exorcist's invocation for riot and launched their seals, only to gasp when they dissipated into air. They had no time to recollect themselves and ended up stabbed in the shoulder, knee or feet by their own blessed nails. The Crows all collapsed, except for one. The Rouge Crow discarded their own mask and cowl to reveal a familiar person.

Sharp gasps echoed in the crowded hall. "White hair! Red pentagram! Grey eyes! Without doubt…! This is Allen Walker!"

Klaud cursed, both her and Tiedoll concerned about their Apprentices while Sokalo leered at his new prey.

The pink, chapped lips of the familiar face, yet unfamiliar person, twisted into a mocking sneer. "Wrong~. I'm not him. Allen is not here anymore." The Fourteenth chuckled as he dodged a grab from behind and engaged in combat.

The intruder alert blasted off followed by horrified screams; the panicked mob pushed and trampled on itself in an attempt to escape the monster it feared and let the monsters they cultivated to destroy it.

The fight was heavily one-sided, no matter what the Exorcist tried they couldn't land a hit on the intruder.

Maybe they didn't even want to.

For some strange reason however the Fourteenth didn't counterattack, he just danced out of the way of each attack. The true offence was that apparently he was so bored by the Exorcists that he kept glancing around. He didn't take them serious and it drove Chaoji mad.

"Don't look away from me, you bastard!" The man screamed outraged as he swung his Innocence covered fist at him.

The Fourteenth smirked and this time he caught the attack. For a split of a second the two had a glare showdown, then the Noah gave a coy smirk. Purple sparkles flickered to life when the grip on Chaoji's fist tightened. The Exorcist's eyes widened feeling something amiss, but had no time to react. A fierce thunder shook the hall - then the Innocence scattered.

Lips trembled as Chaoji's arm became lax. "Miss Anita… Miss Mahoja..."

He lost it. He lost the present they entrusted him with. He failed fulfilling Miss Anita's last wish. He was a failure.

Hearing their comrade call those names his comrades snapped out of their momentary shock. Krory swiped his clawed hand at his once best friend, but was caught by the wrist. No matter, he was only a distraction so that General Tiedoll could capture him from underneath with his Garden of Eden and Lenalee's kick coming from above could knock him out.

Krory didn't expect that the boy would jump up and kick him in the shoulder so that he could have a free hand to catch Dark Boots. The girl gasped seeing purple sparks; her Innocence blew up on her left leg into blood that splattered everywhere; but then it quickly swirled back to her foot.

Her attacker scowled. "Not so easy to get rid of this one, eh?" The Fourteenth mused, but quickly shrugged it off. "Meh, it doesn't matter. The point is that you can't fly away like this."

Lenalee swung her other leg at him too, but he only shifted Allen's arm arm so that the elbow blocked her in the hollow of her knee, the blind spot of her Anti-Akuma weapon. Garden of Eden did catch him though. This however seemed more to amuse the Noah rather than anger.

"Give up, Fourteenth," the General commanded. He hoped that if they neutralised the boy they might have a chance to save him. "You're captured with no hope of escape."

Tiedoll received laughter as reply. "Captured? Indeed. But am _I_ really the one who's trapped?"

A confused frown marred the General's features which turned to a look of horror seeing that his colleague had no intention of stopping. "Sokalo, wait!"

The man just let out an insane laugh. "After I was told I could kill him? Not a chance, Froi!"

His prey however didn't seem to harbour any concern about being a target. Sokalo was ready to slice the brat in half, uncaring if it was Allen Walker or the Fourteenth when the floor suddenly disappeared underneath him. Without his weapon even grazing the white haired young man, he fell down, his comrades unintentionally following.

The walls disappeared as they fell into whiteness - the Ark of Noah. Only the Fourteenth Noah's victorious laughter remained.

XXX

Colours flashed like blur, reality disintegrated around the Exorcists as they all fell down into the swirling white vortex of a different dimension. General Tiedoll intended to reach out to everyone with his Innocence, only to gasp realising that his synchronisation was disturbed, then terminated by an outside force. He heard familiar gasps echo around him, revealing that he wasn't the only one, all the others struggled with the same problem.

There would be nothing to break their fall. Once they impact the ground, they'll die in great agony, having their organs explode in their ribcages.

Before panic could spread suddenly the white world started to distort around them, dicing up as vibrant colours reappeared, materialising a whole new world. Blue flared up along with green, golden and red and brown and then the fall stopped. The surface they ended up in stretched under the force of impact, just like a trampoline, bounced a few times before hardening again. Tiedoll found it hard to believe that the earth that felt like jello a second ago was now firm and sprouting plants, but he couldn't deny what his senses took in.

The General looked up, looking around, relieved to see his comrades safe, even if a bit shaken at the altered reality they were forced in. The scenery was different from the Ark's usual white city, they were kidnapped into a wholly different world. As far as he could see was an endless sea of gold wheat with some trees growing from the ground in the distance. Just like Bak Chang has said, a pocket dimension in its endless glory. Until they find an exit they'd be trapped here.

"Welcome to my Ark, Exorcists."

Remembering their situation, all eyes snapped back onto their kidnapper who was brushing the non-existent dirt off his clothes after his perfect landing, then turned his arrogant gaze back to them.

"Allen? Is that you?" The culprit's eyes lost the mocking edge as they sought out the source of the shaky voice that belonged to hazel ones. The person Timothy admired now gazed at him with an unreadable expression. "Big Bro?" His lips trembled, heart hammering at the other's void gaze.

"I'm afraid, that's not him," Krory whispered by his side as he rose an arm to block the way between the young boy and his once best friend. It killed him to think of Allen as an enemy but this definitely wasn't _Allen_. Allen would never do such atrocities and he'd never look at them with so much hatred.

Krory and not-Allen held their glare until the younger was forced to tear his away. Allen's eyes widened just a fraction as the Fourteenth dodged an inactivated, but given its form, still deadly weapon. The weapon's owner clicked his tongue in annoyance, then continued his assault, katana swishing around without hitting the mark.

Things got more complicated for the Noah when Sokalo joined too with his spiky rings, but the Noah still evaded the attacks with infuriating ease. Eventually the Noah caught Sokalo's weapons and shattered them along with the Innocence contained within. Yet the General only smirked and grabbed hold of both Walker's wrists, leaving him vulnerable to Kanda's attack from behind.

Kanda's hands tightened around his sword's hilt. That was it. In the end he wasn't able to say thanks. Neither could he see him off. He might have failed saving Allen or stay by his side until the very end, but he'd carry out his last wish. Pushing his guilt aside, he thrust his katana forward, aiming at the heart of the bastard who stole Allen's future, who stole Walker from them.

 _Goodbye, Allen._

Just as his weapon was about to pierce the soft flesh again, his sword snapped in half, breaking as it smashed into an invisible barrier. Using their momentary shock, the Fourteenth kicked Winters in the stomach, making him fly a good five metres, then grabbed onto the part of Mugen that Kanda still held. Purple sparks erupted again, his weapon exploding.

Kanda stumbled back from the unexpected force, his liquidized katana slipping through his fingers. His eyes widened seeing Mugen reform and get grabbed by the Noah.

Kanda regained his footing and ignoring Marie's warning not to attack the Fourteenth, he lunged at the white head. He was just about to grab his unstable sword, when the Noah dropped it from his grip into another pocket dimension he just created and danced out of Kanda's way.

Despite his obvious loss, Kanda still didn't want to give up, but then his Master stood in his way with a stern and concerned expression. Seeing it, Kanda did stay back, though still shaking in anger. He snarled at the man wearing his savior's skin. "Noah! What's the meaning of this, what the hell did you bring us here for?"

The white haired Noah cocked Allen's head to the side and let out a snort of amusement. "Why, it's to get you guys out of the picture. You guys are totally useless in locating Innocence, so there's no reason for me to let you roam around freely and make things harder for me than they're already are."

"Are you saying that your sudden reappearance, you destroying Innocence… Us gathering in that place?" Klaud inquired. "It was all part of your plan to capture us?"

The Fourteenth nodded, confirming her hypothesis. "Correct. I needed to have you outside the Order and in one place, but separated from other humans, so Central it was. By acting the way I did, it was easy to manipulate the Order to dance as I pleased. The Vatican was ridiculously easy to invade, really do they even _try_?" He shook his head with an exasperated sigh then turned his gaze back at them. "You lot have completely forgotten about searching for the Heart and all, thus becoming useless, just because you wanted to capture this guy," at that he pointed at Allen's body he shamelessly used. "Or me. Same, really."

"Lies!" Lenalee screamed at him enraged; Marie had to keep a steady hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing something reckless, like attacking the Noah without her Anti-Akuma weapon. "Allen is not you and you're not our Allen! Allen would never hurt his friends and destroy Innocence! He'd never manipulate or kidnap us! Give him back!"

Neah coughed behind Allen's fist in an attempt to restrain his amusement over her distress. "Gosh, lame! You're so lame! And Allen _not_ manipulating?! How can you say such things with a straight face! Did you _really_ know him at all _?_ "

Lenalee's normally pale cheeks burned in wrath, humiliation and Allen's blatant disrespect like saying that the self-sacrificing boy was anything like this damned Noah. Before she realised what she was doing, she shook off Marie's arm and aimed to punch that annoying guy. She wouldn't stand this bastard using their Allen and his body like that. Her fist however remained in the air seeing the radically different expression on her once friend's face.

"Lenalee?" That soft voice. "What? Why are you attacking me?" Silver irises darted around nervously, horror tainting them as they took in the situation, then returning to Lenalee's ones. The body that oozed arrogant confidence now hunched submissively in front of her, dreading the impact. She couldn't breathe. "I-I thought you wanted to save me." Her heart twisted painfully, her whole body trembling seeing tears of sorrow and pure terror well up in those eyes. His face reflected the realisation of pure betrayal.

That look. That sorrow. This was a completely different person from before. Could it be…?

"Allen?" Her voice was merely above a whisper. She couldn't believe it. This was Allen. Their Allen.

And she was hurting him.

" I, I thought we were friends!" he stuttered, his hands flying in his hair to grip the white strands as tears broke free and his body shook with heartbroken sobs. "I thought at least you guys loved me. Were you just lying to me too?"

"A-Allen," she couldn't help but stutter as a sob erupted from her constricting throat, horrified by her own actions."N-no, I-"

"It's a scam."

Hearing that both "Allen" and Lenalee froze. The girl turned her teary, disbelieving eyes at Kanda's agonized scowl."That's not the Beansprout." This farce was nothing more than a sick joke and he's going to shatter this disgraceful illusion that sullied Allen's memory. "I can still feel the Noah's cold and murderous aura."

Kanda glared daggers at the impostor who still paraded around with that devastated look on his face, the same he saw when Allen saw Lala and Guzol get killed in front of their eyes. The act would be indeed flawless, were it not for the malicious intent he stinked of.

For a few seconds the white haired teenager still maintained that betrayed look, his eyes closing, face scrunching in emotional agony as he seemingly collapsing into himself.

Then he laughed.

Lenalee recoiled hearing such an alien laugh bubble up from the boy she knew so well as he shook from his mocking glee.

"Almost! I almost got you!" He wheezed and then gave the same smile Allen would when he was reassuring people, always warm and full of affection; but the Fourteenth held up his fingers to the corner of his lips that just showed how _fake_ it was. "He has a very convincing smile doesn't he? Irresistible, isn't it? Too bad for you, this is the last time you'll see it."

The cruel trick shook them to the core, implanting an ill foreboding feeling. In that moment, the Fourteenth's words felt like a promise.

He continued cackling with a sadistic glee over their pained expressions, relishing that he even managed to make some cry. Marie refused to play his games though, he knew that right now there was nothing he could do for Allen, so as painful as it was, he concentrated on their survival. If he did, he was sure they could find an opportunity to save their possessed friend.

"You mean to say, that you brought us here to kill us all?" Marie asked, his voice as calm as ever despite the situation he was in. "That doesn't make sense. If you wanted to you could have killed us, you had plenty of opportunities, but you didn't even attack us seriously. Why?"

The smile on Allen's face - but not Allen's smile - melted into a more void one. "That's correct. I didn't abduct you to just kill you, even if I despise you all and deep down I want nothing more than to rip you apart…" He paused briefly, his gaze turning glassing, staring in the distance went unnoticed by Marie. "I have a promise to keep." He said, his voice dare Marie say, almost soft.

Despite her nervousness, Miranda spoke up. "Wh-what kind of promise?" Not-Allen blinked rapidly as if dissipating a dream or an illusion at being addressed. She flinched when familiar eyes with a cold look shifted at her.

The Noah smiled, but it still wasn't that gentle smile Allen always had for her. "That's a story for the next time. I got a bit carried away with bullying you, it's time that I return to business."

Before anyone could further inquire what he meant under that, the ground ceased to be solic under them. Once again, the Exorcists went down and this time stuck in the earth, halfway buried alive, thus unable to move, escape, fight or even defend.

"Now then," the Noah captured their attention, as purple crackling aura materialised around his right hand. Even though most of them were unaware of auras, the ill-intent oozing from him was hard to mistake for anything else. Pink lips pulled into a sneer, flashing white fangs."Let's continue with destroying those pesky Innocences."

Gasping in horror, the Exorcists attempted breaking out, but they were unable to; they could only endure whatever the Noah had in store for them.

The first was General Tiedoll. The two parts of his Innocence were taken and shattered without difficulty.

Next came Marie's rings, they crumbled between his gloved fingers like mere biscuits.

Miranda's begging went ignored; Time Record shattered.

Their resistance was futile. They couldn't even fight back. It was the first time they had to endure such humiliating defeat.

Klaud grunted when Lau Shimin was taken away from her. The little monkey attempted to claw and bite its way out of the Noah's hold, but it was impossible. The Noah inspected it, then sighed. "Well, there's nothing else I can do. Parasitic Types have to be destroyed along with their vessels."

Klaud gasped in horror. "Sto-!" Her voice died in her throat when her faithful companion exploded into a bloody mess, its blood splattering on her and Timothy.

It was over. She lost the small friend who accompanied her for so long and protected her so many times. Her eyes burned from the loss she felt. Before she could battle or succumb to the feeling, the Noah set his eyes on Timothy. A cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, surging upwards, crushing her lungs.

"No!" Klaud's scream was laced with despair as she raised her efforts tenfold to free herself, terrified of the fate that was to befall on her Apprentice, a mere 9 year old child.

Timothy whimpered in terror when Allen, who wasn't really Allen towered over him so threateningly. Tears escaped his eyes, trembling as the hand of destruction soaked in blood came closer and closer. He kept trying to summon Tsukikami, but he couldn't, he could feel that his Innocence was there, just out of his reach, but no matter how much he concentrated, he just couldn't connect; it was as if there was some sort of barrier that cut off his connection to his own Innocence.

Unable to control fear, he screamed in terror. "N-no! Stop!" He sobbed struggling in vain, the feeling of hopelessness and helplessness washing over him. "He-help! I- I don't wanna die! Allen! Please wake up, Allen! Please! Don't kill me please!"

It was all in vain. The Noah wasn't swayed by his begging. His companions screamed and struggled but they couldn't escape, they couldn't save him.

I'm going to get killed, the thought stuck him like lightning, I'm going to get killed by the same guy who killed Allen. I'm gonna get killed, I'm gonna get killed, I'm gonna get killed, I'mgonna _getkilledI'mgonnagetkilledI-_

Despair overtook. He screamed. "Emilia! Mother Superior! Mother Superior!" He was far too consumed to realise that calling out to them was useless.

He choked on his wails when the fingers made contact with his Innocence. The warm hand that used to tousle his hair affectionately would murder him now. Timothy snapped his eyes shut with a last whimper, expecting his demise.

He awaited the pain that was sure to come for one second, that turned into two, then eventually tree. Still petrified, Timothy cracked an eye open, breath held back as he met the other's thoughtful gaze.

"Your Innocence cannot be removed without damaging you. Best case scenario you will lose some of your brain functions. Worst case you die. How annoying." The hand retreated from Timothy's personal space, leaving a dot of blood on his forehead and not-Allen straightened up sighing. "I guess there's no choice, I'll leave you alone for now."

It was unreal. The way Timothy's heart felt like flying out of his chest was unreal. Not-Allen retreating without harming him felt unreal. Was he dreaming? Did he die just didn't notice?

Allen's white brows were creased as their new owner thought hard. "Looks like I won't be able to get rid of Crystal Types, nor Parasitic ones." Suddenly the Fourteenth slapped Allen's forehead groaning. "Oh right, I forgot the other Parasitic Type woman. Gotta go back for her." He shook his head, not minding the company as he consulted himself. "But before that I should take care of Noahs, I can't have them launch an attack at the Order." Nodding along with his own play, he opened up another gate, ready to leave when Kanda called after him.

"Wait!"

"I have no time to spoon feed the details to you," the Fourteenth said without even bothering to look back. "I'll be back, look after yourselves. Later."

"Fourteenth!"

The Noah paused at that. He looked back over Allen's shoulder, displaying the characteristic scar that was now his. "My name is Neah. " With that, Neah disappeared in the whiteness.

XXX

As soon as the gate crumbled the Exorcists discovered they could move again. The hard, heavy earth that caged them turned into some kind of plasma that slid off them without staining their clothes, then turned back into solid when it dripped down.

Krory helped an extremely distraught Timothy up and encased him in a comforting embrace, attempting to keep his own weeping down; he couldn't look distressed in front of a freshly traumatised child, Timothy needed to feel safe and comforted.

Klaud, while she was deeply disheartened by the loss of Lau Shimin still went over to pat the boy's head.

Marie rubbed the crying Miranda's back soothingly and gently repeated to her over and over that she didn't become useless from losing Time Record.

Lenalee was still in kind of a shock from being deceived by Neah. She claimed that she was her friend, yet she couldn't tell Allen apart from the Noah. As much as she wanted to scream in rage and cry and mourn - she found she couldn't. She just stood there with unfocused eyes empty and unblinking. She was just... too damn shocked. Not even _recognising_ Allen… It felt like betraying him all over again.

Seeing her out of character Chaoji felt inclined to provide her comfort, but he couldn't think of anything. Even though he saw Allen Walker and the Fourteenth the same person - even though the latter claimed to be Neah - it was obvious that she didn't think so.

And seriously what _could_ he say? It's going to be fine? Trust Allen Walker? Nothing was alright and it wasn't going to be. It's just a matter of time until that Noah returns and finishes what he started.

"Damn it," Kanda grunted in frustration. They were left here without any explanation or means to protect themselves whatsoever. Even Mugen was taken from him. His arm throbbed painfully, but it didn't even compare to the unsettling anxiety squeezing his organs. He failed giving his savior salvation and what's even worse that if Allen was still in there he would be forced to witness the Fourteenth killing them.

He tensed when a calloused hand settled on his shoulder. "I know you're frustrated Yuu, but we can't afford to get emotional right now. We have to make sure we're safe. He can come back any time, at least we should explore the enemy's territory."

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance but reluctantly nodded. The man sent him a brief smile then placed back his serious look. He never thought there would be a day when his crybaby Master of all people would be telling him to not get emotional.

"Alright, alright," Sokalo clapped to gained everyone's attention who despite their situation he didn't look fazed in the slightest. "Enough with this cry parade, you make me want to vomit. Let's grab a bite and think of ways to kill that bastard."

"Our Innocences were destroyed," Tiedoll reminded as a light frown settled on his aged face. "Also he can shape the terrain however he wishes. We stand no chance against him."

"Arystar, Kanda, Lenalee and Timothy still has theirs, for whatever reason he couldn't destroy theirs," Marie injected. "Still, he can restrain their Innocences so they can't use then."

"Huh? Who the hell needs Innocence?" Sokalo inquired. "Also don't even think about killing him off, he's my prey."

Klaud felt a headache incoming. "Sokalo, he's a Noah, he can't be killed by anything other than Innocence." The only ones who had the slightest chance were the four Sokalo mentioned, but after Timothy's most recent trauma she opposed to the idea with much greater fervor. She didn't want to lose any more students.

"That's where you're wrong, Klaud. He's not a Noah _yet_." Hearing this all attention snapped at the Mexican man. "You saw none of those stigmata things or golden eyes on him right? That can only mean that he's not fully turned. That Innocence is probably still attached to him, seeing how he left Arystar and Timothy alone it means that he couldn't have gotten rid of it either. He's still at least _somewhat_ human. He can still be killed. Strangled, crushed, stabbed, bit, poisoned, cut open, set on fire… Even without Innocence there are plenty other ways to kill him.

The gory description left them feeling sick.

True, that might be possible but this theory wasn't supported by any fact, Neah, just like Allen, wore gloves. But still, Sokalo might be right.

"B-but that means that Allen's still there isn't he?" Krory stammered. "That means we can still save him! Are you still planning on killing him after that?"

"Are you fucking retarded? Do you think he'd let this guy do as he pleases if he was still in there?" Sokalo countered, making him flinch. "And even if he was, don't you think it's much more cruel to let him stay the prisoner of his own flesh? Are you sure you're not being the selfish one over here?"

The words stuck Krory hard, the mere possibility of Allen's soul screaming and begging them to notice him squeezed his heart; he could imagine the boy, chained like the Akuma he loved so much sob all alone, because his friends were _right there_ but he lacked the means to reach out or protect them.

"We cannot build plans on your theories, Sokalo," Tiedoll said. "There are too many ifs, we have to get to know him first."

The other man grunted. "Fine, you cowardly, useless bunch do whatever you want, just don't get in my way."

"I see no point in walking around in this wheat field," Klaud said looking at the endless golden sea. "There's also a chance that he looped it so wherever we go we return to this place. It would be wiser to check out that mansion."

"Mansion?"

Klaud pointed right behind Tiedoll. When the man turned indeed, there was an impressively large mansion that seemed to be able to house dozens. In reality such place would already could be considered a palace, but then again, this place was the Noah's playground, he could manipulate this place however he wished.

"Who knows, maybe one of its doors connect to somewhere."

Tiedoll nodded and gave his order. "Let's have a look around.

XXX

The front doors opened on their own to greet them. The interior was a lusciously decorated hall from where two rooms continued to the side and two twin staircases lead upstairs. They decided on splitting into four groups to explore the area.

Sokalo and Krory headed to the room to the left that turned out to be a large dining hall with a U shaped table and twenty-five seats. Upon further investigation they found the kitchen and the servant's quarters.

Tiedoll and Chaoji headed to the right, discovering an enormous library and a music room past it, as well as a greenhouse.

Klaud, Miranda and Timothy went upstairs to the left into a candle-lit hallway. Miranda, who had the misfortune to be stabbed by one of those things thanks to Road, eyed them nervously, half-expecting the girl to jump out of a shadow and attack her.

She shook her head, this wasn't the time to despair, she reminded herself as she gazed to her right, where Timothy was dragging himself (or she dragged Timothy by their linked hands). Poor boy looked incredibly worn mentally and Miranda was an adult, she had to help him and be there so he could rely on her. After losing her Innocence, that's the only way she could feel useful.

Miranda was so deep in her thoughts that she almost ran into Klaud's back.

"He really prepared for this, didn't he?"

Miranda frowned lightly in confusion as she followed Klaud's gaze. She gasped lightly seeing her name on a door. The hallway had the same doors with all the other Exorcist's name with them, save for Hevlaska's.

A chill ran down on Klaud's back. She really hoped this wasn't a bad sign, a hint that Hevlaska - unlike them - wouldn't be spared.

Her hand froze on the doorknob. Could it be that that was the business the Noah still had to take care of?

She shook her head, no, it might be that Hevlaska would require a much larger place, her housing is probably somewhere else - if there was any. He still didn't know the Fourteenth's motives so she couldn't tell.

But this wasn't the time to deal with theories, she had to keep themselves safe. Without further ado, Klaud turned the doorknob and entered the piece.

It was a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom and restroom. So the Noah planned on keeping them here in the long term. They checked the other rooms too, and inspected the scenery that overlooked the window - as expected, it showed the wheat field.

"Ge-general Nine, it's almost time for the reunion," Miranda reminded seeing the antique clock standing in one of the rooms. It was majestic, much more detailed than hers was, but no clock could compare to the magic Time Record granted her. And now the entity that accepted her and her failures was gone. She bit her lips hard to restrain herself from crying.

The General nodded and instructed them to go back to the others. The others already waited for them.

"Downstairs to the right is a library, a music room and a drawing room," Tiedoll started. "We tried to look for hidden entrances but no luck. The books are fictions, they don't contain any valuable information."

Sokalo took over. "On the other side were the dining hall, the kitchen and the servant quarters. The kitchen is stacked with food, but none of the doors open. I tried to kick and break them in but no good. They're probably connected to somewhere which is why they're sealed."

"Upstair to the left are bedrooms," Klaud said. "Our bedrooms. Ten to be precise. He even labeled the doors and all."

All eyes turned to the last group. They were all silent until Lenalee took the initiative. "Upstair to the left was impossible to enter. It was the same when I tried to leave the Rewinding Town, whenever I stepped into the dark hallway I ended up leaving it. But when Marie pressed his ear to the wall and started knocking on it, he could tell from the vibrations that it's really long."

Tiedoll closed his eyes to process all the information. "So it seems that this mansion was created symmetrical." To prove his point he took a piece of charcoal and a paper out of his bag and sketched up the construction of the building then displayed it for the rest. "We are meant to sleep on the left but this doesn't explain why the right wing is closed altogether. Maybe he intends to take others as well?"

But who?

The Exorcists snapped their heads up when the unmistakable light of a gate appeared right above them with something passing through. Instinctively they all jumped back from the moving pile of white that landed in the floor that seemed to have turned into cushions. This time too, the Fourteenth was there too, landing on Allen's feet some metres away, but much more roughened up than the time when he left. They tore their gazes back to the package when they realised it was _groaning_ and seething at the culprit.

They couldn't believe that the Fourteenth abducted the bloody Noah Clan too.

Unlike them though, the Noah quickly rolled to their feet and took a fighting stance facing Neah, either oblivious of the Exorcists or simply ignored them.

"Why have you brought us to the Order's Ark, Fourteenth?" The Fifth demanded eyeing him with contempt.

The other white head shrugged. "Nothing really. I don't want to kill you off this time, it's ineffective and just a waste of time and resources. It's much easier to just dump you here."

Wisely tried to look defiant, but he couldn't hide the small tremor shaking him, clearly afraid of the Rouge Noah. "So you plan on erasing the Ark along with us?"

Neah waved him off. "Nah, you guys are off the menu, I just wanted to make sure that you lot aren't attacking the Order to destroy the Innocence and people there. Also I wanted to throw off the Earl's plans a bit, he will surely have a tactical retreat to get you back," he explained as he used his powers to fix his outfit as well as showing that he was the only Noah who could still use his abilities. "I'll use that window to bring finally an end to this pointless war," he promised once his clothes were back to their pristine condition. "Everything will be over in a week."

His audience flinched at the casual tone he declared his claim.

End the war? This tiresomely long war? In a mere week?!

"A week?!" Wisely echoed. He kept trying to look into the other's mind, shocked to realise he was unable to.

Neah nodded, smirking at the other's helplessness."Indeed. I'm not sure about the outcome but make sure you guys have no regrets. You'll have plenty of time to mull over your lives. Now, the rules of living in here are simple. You do whatever you want, you only have to stick to this one rule," he paused glancing in the eyes of his hostages."Absolutely no killings. None. Get along."

Silence. Noah and Exorcists alike were left speechless. Then-

"You can't be serious!" Kanda snapped at him, eyeing Wisely and the rest of the Family with hatred. "We're sworn enemies!"

"I told you, I'm ending this war," Neah repeated coldly, ignoring his complaints. "Today I destroyed the two sides. You're no longer destroyers or saviours of the world, you're my **prisoners**. You share the same fate. Abandon those pointless values the war taught you and live while you can."

Neah flicked Allen's finger and yet another portal appeared. "Behave or I'll punish you." He was about to leave again when arms grabbed him from behind, encasing Allen's neck in a choking hold. Despite the lack of air Neah didn't seem to be that bothered at all.

"No killing allowed? When I'm surrounded all the strong people I am entitled to kill?" Sokalo chuckled as he tightened his grip around the slender neck. "No fucking way."

Before anyone could protest, Sokalo roughly jerked aside Allen's head leering at the satisfying crack. To the horror of the others he let go of the body and let it fall to the ground with a broken neck. Sokalo let out a deranged laugh over his fresh kill, snapping the others out of their trance.

"You moron!" Wisely snapped at him, "without him we're never going to get out ever!"

Sokalo's next roar of laughter made the Noah flinch. "Get out? Why would I want to? The strongest monsters of this war are encaged with me and you tell me not to kill them? Moron. I'll kill each and every one of you."

His comrades - once comrades - flinched back from the intense predatory glare the man gave them. Sokalo was serious.

"Sokalo, you-" Klaud choked on her words when large hands grabbed her throat. Her eyes widened at the fellow General's grin.

"Sorry, Klaud, I like you a lot but in the end I'm just a serial killer, I'd never pass taking lives. Now that we're no longer part of the war we're just hunter and prey again. And as I said, I'm going to kill every single one of you. Former Exorcists and Noah alike."

Tiedoll attempted to sneak over and interfere, but then Sokalo snapped his gaze at him. " If you dare to take even a step closer I'm going to break her neck too."

"Why whose neck have you broke before?" An entirely unexpected voice asked. The attention snapped back to the discarded body the voice belonged to, lying on the ground. To their horror the supposedly dead body twitched.

All eyes widened in disbelief when Allen's body rose from the ground like a discarded puppet that was pulled up by its strings. The neck that was in an unnatural angle snapped back to its rightful place with another sickening crack. The Fourteenth rolled Allen's head around a bit then turned to face Sokalo with an unimpressed expression.

Sokalo couldn't help it, he cackled. "So you didn't die, eh? That means that I can kill you all over! I really hit the jackpot today!"

Neah was thrown off at the reaction but then snorted in amusement. "Your opportunistic sadism is astounding. Endearing even. I have to admit, I'm impressed."

Only the sounds of papers swishing in the air alerted the Mexican of the next move. Familiar paper seals enclosed around him, forcing him to drop Klaud and bend from the heavy weight pressing him down. Tiedoll finally rushed to the woman's side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, standing between her and the two beasts protectively.

Tiedoll frowned seeing the Fourteenth eye the welts on Klaud's neck before turning his attention back to the murderous man. "But rules are rules. You broke that one, very simple rule, so I must punish you now."

"Hoh? So you'll kill me?" Sokalo inquired intrigued. "Fine by me. I love everything that has to do with killing."

Neah gave an almost apologetic smile. "Nope. It's solitary confinement. You'll spend your days there until further notice."

"Hah! I had tons of those while waiting for my execution."

Neah just smiled at his cockiness as if the man was just a misbehaving child and not a bloodthirsty mass murderer. "Don't worry, this one is especially designed for _you_. Enjoy the suffering."

With a snap of his fingers a portal materialised under Sokalo, who despite attempting to jump, still fell in the abyss with a bone chilling laughter. Neah shook his head exasperatedly then turned his attention back to the rest. "Do keep yourselves to the rules. While I won't kill you, I _can_ torture you until you beg for death."

He turned to leave again, but was interrupted by another Exorcist. "Wait!" Krory cried after him, making him halt. "If the Noah are here then what about Lavi and Bookman? They're Exorcists too right?"

Neah hummed nodding at his ask. "Legit question. I don't classify them as such but… I still have to fetch Bookman but Junior is already aboard, so that old man can't deny me." Seeing hope well up in the Romanian's eye, Neah was quick to serve him the other side of the story. "But Junior isn't in the condition to interact with people just yet, he'll join you later."

He was ready to leave when he was shouted at yet another time. "Wait!"

This time the Fourteenth whipped beck with a heavily pulsing vein on his temple, yelling at them. "What is it now?! I don't have forever!"

Despite the situation they were in, Tiedoll kept his cool. "You keep saying that you won't kill us. Back in the Order the Crow went all out against you , yet you killed none. And you even go out your way to nurse an Exorcist back to health… Why?"

The irritated look evaporated from Allen's face and turned into a thoughtful one. Silver eyes unfocused, then hid behind thick eyelashes. Neah sighed. "... I promised," he muttered barely audibly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I promised that I won't kill anymore. Also… I promised him that I won't lay a finger on any of you."

 _Him_. Who was _He_? "Just what-?"

Running out of patience, Neah cut the man off, sounding a tad bit uncomfortable around the topic. "Look, I'm _busy_. Once I'm done collecting all the pieces, I'll tell you. I unlocked doors for you so can go into other rooms too. Do something to kill time, I don't know when I'll return." _If I return._

Before anyone could stop him for the nth time, Neah opened a path under himself and let the ground swallow him, leaving dumbfounded Noah and Exorcists behind. Once the shock wore off the two parties shot animus glares at each other. As if they would _ever_ get along.

Kanda cursed that the bastard left them behind with shitton of questions and even bigger tension. His sharp eyes landed on the equally sceptical Noah, assessing them. But deep inside he couldn't shake off his growing dread.

 _ **I promised him that I won't kill anymore. Also… I promised him that I won't lay a finger on any of you.**_

He grit his teeth to conceal his anxiety.

Who did the Fourteenth make promise to? Who was important enough to him that he'd promise such a thing? Such ideological bullshit. There's only one person who'd spew such idiocy.

Kanda recalled a brat who risked his life to save a doll and a dieing old man. The same person who volunteered to stay behind on a sinking ark to fight by his side. The same idiot whom Kanda left behind and betrayed, yet he still risked his everything so Kanda could find his peace.

But that couldn't be. The Beansprout he knew would never cooperate with a Noah. Because if that was true… Then that would mean that he willingly gave up, didn't he?

XXX

Komui was a nervous wreck. The Order was in chaos. Crows and Central poured in without any restrictions, investigating and taking the little control Komui still had left.

But despite the threat of Central and the possibility that he'd be made a scapegoat for what happened Komui couldn't think of himself right now. All Exorcists, including the sister he fought so hard to get back, were snatched away by the Fourteenth.

The man who took Allen from them now took Lenalee from him too and he was powerless to do a thing about it. He didn't even know what the Fourteenth wanted.

For all he knew, he already killed them all.

His train of thought was interrupted when the alarm flared up again. He blanched. Another attack already? Did he come back to finish the job and kill everyone?

No, he couldn't die. Not here, not now. He'll definitely reunite with Lenalee again.

Komui ignored the explosions and the screams as he dashed for the bunker, past the screaming people who begged to be saved from under the rubbles, he knew he couldn't help them and to be honest, he didn't want to risk dieing if he could help it; no matter what, he must survive.

Komui was forced to stop when the wall by his side blew up, burying several people in front of him and effectively plugging the way to safety.

He was about to whip back and go for another entrance when he heard a familiar voice.

Peeking in the gap while using the rest of the wall as a cover, Komui quickly roamed his eyes over the scene, gasping softly.

On the small island the familiar form of Allen was standing - no, not Allen, not anymore. The Noah stood there determined while Hevlaska's seething body towered over him. He spared a glance at the tentacles rising from the water she was held in, that the intruder didn't seem to deem them as particular threat. Hevlaska gritted her pointed fangs at the impertinence.

"Fourteenth!" A shiver ran down on Komui's spine. Hevalska's normally smooth and comforting voice took on a sharp edge.

"It's been a while, Guardian," the Fourteenth greeted with Allen's voice, yet it sounded a lot deeper than Komui remembered. "I see you haven't changed at all in the past 35 years."

What? Hevlaska _knew_ the Fourteenth? Komui pushed his thoughts aside, willing himself to soak up all information exchanged in the dialogue to analyze it later. Getting to know as much as he could about the Fourteenth was the fastest way back to Lenalee's side.

Hevlaska's face scrunched in disgust. "So you're back to finish what you started? Destroy both sides? You won't succeed. You'll die again in vain and take Allen Walker with you."

Destroy both sides-

"Last time I made the mistake of wanting to win the war. But that's impossible, right?" The Noah laughed in a bitter, very un-Allen-like way; a shiver ran down on Komui's spine hearing that normally warm voice hiss so cold."There's no way when Noah keep reincarnating and the Heart is hiding. There's no end to such war. But you don't even want to end it, right? Because if it does, you'll die too. Well, what's left of you."

Komui could swear that his heart skipped a beat. What was the Fourteenth talking about? Hevlaska… didn't want the war to end…? Ridiculous. Hevlaska loved the Order. It was her everything. She was even ready to sacrifice herself to save it from the Level 4. Why on Earth would she try to delay the end and let more people die? Absolutely insane. It had to be a lie.

"That's quite rich coming from you who parasitized your own friend to live on," kind, kind Hevlaska countered mockingly. "How does it feel, killing someone you love out of your selfishness?"

Mercury irises flashed golden for a fraction of moment before narrowing, no doubt plotting something. "You have sharper tongue than I remember. But then again, 35 years is a lot of time, you probably lost a lot of people already."

Her tentacles flexed, then shook stiffly. "Silence," she hissed.

Dried lips curled into a foreboding sneer. "Oh, you're right, you actually led them to their death. You killed them."

"Silence!"

The Fourteenth found a sore spot on Hevlaska and was shamelessly exploiting it. "Hoh? What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't feel even a bit responsible? I mean, if you told them how to properly synchronise with their Innocence they wouldn't have died. Even better, if you just told them where the Heart was then all of this stupid farce could be put to an end!"

"I said, SILENCE!"

Hevlaska's tentacles transformed into vicious spikes from her raging fury. She aimed at the small island before her, smashing it up, but the Fourteenth easily avoided her attack by leaping in the sky.

Komui watched rooted in the ground as the two fought. He never knew that Hevlaska was capable of fighting, yet here she was, lashing out with hundred years worth of wrath, her body tearing into the walls around her.

Then there was the Fourteenth _flying_ around, leaving some purple flash whenever he leapt away from a spot; Allen's youthful face set in a grin that reflected excitement and bloodlust. The look was so unlike the Allen he knew, he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

Hevlaska managed to trap the Fourteenth by sneaking her tentacles around him. She then positioned her spikes at his way. "It's over." She lunged her thorns at him.

The Noah just sneered. Hevlaska gasped seeing a purple tainted black aura rise from Allen's body. Realising the Fourteenth's intentions a second too late, Hevlaska screamed in agony when the haze made contact with her. The area she touched Allen's body with exploded. Hevlaska's scream suddenly died down as she fell forward, back into the water. With a flash, Hevlaska's body disintegrated, leaving a mere cube behind. The cave was silent again.

The traitor Noah lowered on the water's calm surface, sending on small rings to ripple and pocketed the Innocence Hevlaska resided in. "Now that the annoyance has been taken care of I can finally finish the first phase."

Komui watched with breath held back as purple fog once again oozed from Allen's pores, thickening and trembling; then unleashed like a shockwave. The ground shook, the sea parted and the Innocence pieces sleeping in the bottom all shattered, their vibrant green glows swallowed by the returning sea.

Sweat broke out on Komui's body seeing the destruction. It was over. Their chances of winning were zeroed. Despite the tears overflowing he couldn't tear his gaze away from Allen's face. He was truly gone, isn't he? There's no way their Allen would do such thing.

Komui's overheating brain abruptly shut off when silver irises snapped on him, their new owner smirking at him. Komui could feel the blood freeze in his veins - _he knew all along that he was standing there_.

"Enjoyed the show?" Allen, who was no longer Allen inquired.

Komui hesitated, not sure if he'd survive it if he answered. Still, he had to take this risk if he wanted to save the Exorcists. "What was this all about? Why did you spare Hevlaska but destroy the rest of the Innocence? What happened to the Exorcists you kidnapped?"

"Demanding aren't we?" Not-Allen countered. Seeing Komui not even twitch at his taunt, he sighed. This guy was no fun at all. "Your sister is alive, same for the rest," he said in a bored tone, waving dismissively then setting Allen's hand on the possessed boy's hip. "Don't worry, I have no intention of killing them, I just quarantined them for safety."

There was a small relief hearing that, however- "Whose safety, if I may ask?"

"Universal. Believe me, everyone is better off with them where they are."

Everyone's safety? But he was a Noah, why would he _care_ about regular people, much less Exorcists? "You said you don't intend to kill them. But then why keep them away?"

The Noah sighed, glancing to the side. Time was working against him. He could faintly hear footsteps approaching, Crows without doubt, and still- "While I don't intend to kill them, there's no guarantee that they will survive. Nevertheless this is a risk I must take. If all goes well, this war will end this week."

A week? Unbelievable. Absurd. There was no way. Because if that was true that meant-

"Does that mean…" Komui asked in a shaky voice, barely above a whisper, "that everything about Hevlaska is true…? She intentionally held us back?"

Mercury irises mutely inspected the other's facial expression, then nodded. "Indeed. But worry not. I'll put an end to everything in a week. If I succeed, we might as well survive."

Survive. Just what was he after? He really should have thought more into it but the small ray of hope that he might reunite Lenalee was enough to blind him from that. There was a chance that he might see her after all.

"Take me with you!"

Large eyes blinked owlishly at the bold demand. Yes, it was no request, he was issued a command. "No, he replied. "I told you, they need to be kept separated. Taking you aboard might cause unnecessary complications and lead me to failure." Last time he made a mistake that caused his downfall and he suffered heavy losses because of that. There was no room for error this time.

Hope shattered, dread returned to Komui tenfold, leaving him trembling. "Are you telling me that I'm not going to see her ever again? She is going to be taken from my side again? There isn't even a microscopical chance to have her back?"

The silence just escalated his growing anxiety. This was it? Lenalee and the rest were going to die? He was supposed to live on in the knowledge that his baby sister _died_ so he could _live_?

Allen's voice shouted out in surprise when Komui leapt off from where he was standing, right in the cold sea water. The white haired youth watched torn between morbid fascination and uneasiness as Komui splashed in the water, clear as day that he was unable to swim, yet still determined to paddle over where the not-quite-human was hovering. The Noah twitched when Komui's hand grasped Allen's ankle heaving from the exertion.

"I don't care if I die," he wheezed, eyes reflecting the sort of despair that gave birth to Akuma. "I just want to be by her side. She's all I have left."

Komui knew that his heart was out in the open for the Noah to jab and worry was oozing from his eyes; but still, even if he was killed right there and then, there's no way he wouldn't risk his all to have her back.

The other sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of Allen's nose. "Look, I'm not sure if she survives, it heavily depends on the result. I might be ruthless but I'm not cruel enough to give people false hopes, especially at such small chances. It would be the best if you didn't cling to that just yet." He couldn't let the Earl get even stronger by having this fool call back that female Exorcist.

"I don't care," Komui stated without a hint of hesitation. "I want her back, whatever my chances."

The Fourteenth groaned in frustration, already tired of this man. "Do whatever the fuck you want, but leave me alone," he spat as he shrugged the other's grip off and levitated higher, so the man wouldn't reach him.

"Wait! You said the others can be saved. However small the chance, but it exists! What about Allen though?" Komui's mere human ear failed to pick up the Noah's soft gasp. "Is he…?"

For once, the Fourteenth seemed to be truly uncomfortable. For a while he could only stare at Komui with an odd expression before he replied. With a sigh, silver eyes fluttered shut, settling into a scowl. "...Think of him as the price of this world's survival."

The air was knocked out of Komui's lugs hearing that. His pounding heart started hammering painfully in his chest, cold spreading in his body. "Wha… What...?" Renewed tears burned his eyes.

Allen… Couldn't be saved…?

"You were ready to sacrifice your subordinates for the sake of your sister. How is this different from that?"

The sudden rush of air he abruptly inhaled felt like cold needles piercing his chest. That's right, back then, by hiding Lenalee, in a way he did prioritise her over others.

But that was because there were other Exorcists to fight. Why push her in a fight when she couldn't even synchronise with her Innocence when all the powerful Generals were present and they had Allen, Miranda, Marie and Bookman too. He did what was reasonable, he made the right decision.

Seeing the man zone out, the Fourteenth used the opportunity to leave. Now that he was finished he didn't want any unnecessary encounters. He turned his back on the Chief and walked away. "If you want to live forget about Allen and concentrate on staying alive. Give up on depending any of them and live on your own."

Finally registering that Allen's form was growing more distant, Komui lunged for him again. As expected though it was useless, the distance only grew between them despite the fact that the Fourteenth was keeping a slow pace, he simply couldn't reach that back like always."Wait! Please!" Tears dripped down from his eyes, mixing into the sea. It was pointless. He was so powerless. He couldn't even save a _child_. "Don't go!" He screamed, helplessly despite knowing that person he was calling could no longer hear him. "Allen!"

Despite his wails, the Noah kept walking until Allen's form and footsteps disappeared in the darkness, leaving Komui alone with his grief and despair.

X

XXX

End Of First Testament - Destroyed

XXX

X

I know that it might be a bit confusing to move Neah while I keep referring to him as Allen, but it's meant to represent how Allen's friends struggle to accept it and a constant reminder that Neah uses Allen's body *smiles innocently*

Feel free to rage at me in reviews.


	2. Second Testament - Atone

I am absolutely taken aback over how wel received this fic is? Thank you all very much for the lovely reviews. I hope you will like this as well.

X

XXX

X

 _If you want to be saved, first, you must be_ _ **destroyed**_ _,_

 _If you want to be saved, you must_ _ **atone,**_

 _If you want to be saved, you must_ _ **sacrifice,**_

 _If you want to be saved, you must_ _ **redeem,**_

 _If you_ _ **fail**_ _to do so,_

 _There's no_ _ **salvation**_

 _For your_ _ **damned**_ _soul._

X

XXX

X

Second Testament - Atone

X

XXX

X

" _Tell me the truth."_

" _About what?"_

" _What I am dying for."_

X

XX

XXX

XX

X

Get along.

What a fucking joke. As if the grudge of seven millennias could be just erased like that.

They were finally there, eye to eye, without any Akuma to hold down their forces, yet the Exorcists couldn't fight the ancient enemy. It was purely infuriating.

The tension in the air seemed impenetrable as Noah and Exorcists glared daggers at each other in the dimly lit hallway. Tense silence ruled within the Ark, neither party seemed willing to break the standstill.

It had to be done, however. "So," Tiedoll started, attracting all attention to himself. Klaud flashed him a warning glance, but seeing the look Tiedoll gave her, she sighed nodding. Tiedoll turned back to the matter at hand. "-you lot were taken as well."

"Obviously," Sheril spat, "even a kindergartener would realise that."

"Now, now, no need to be hostile," Tiedoll berated with his eternal patience. "This meeting isn't about taking each other's life."

The Minister - or ex-Minister - scowled at him. "Don't be so sure about that!" The Noah of Desire whipped his hand at the General, wanting to stick his strings on him, only to realise that his power wasn't working. He gasped, feeling the cords hit something invisible and impenetrable - and then it shocked him. Sheril howled in pain as electricity raked all over his body until Tyki grabbed his hand and ripped the cords apart. If not for his little brother catching him, he would have collapsed.

"Hey, Sheril, hang in there!" The Noah of Pleasure shouted at him in alarm; it was so unlike Sheril to feel pain or shout out over it.

"That power..." Tyki's attention snapped to Wisely, eyes widening to see such dread in his golden eyes. "Sheril, is that what I think it is?"

Still heaving from the agony, Sheril spat a mouthful of blood away before answering. "If you mean that it was Raasura's power that attacked me, then you're right."

Kanda inaudibly gasped, the memories of the fight he had with the man and the repercussions he paid for his victory flooded his mind.

"Skinn's?!" Devit exclaimed in shock, "but that's impossible! He died and the next host haven't reincarnated yet!"

"Exactly," Wisely confirmed, much to his confusion, "but he can reproduce his power, because he died right here. The Ark is an intelligent device. It can record, analyze and monitor everyone inside. Position, powers, physical state... The perfect place to keep an eye on us."

"So this is what he wants?" Lulu Bell inquired, "did he bring us here to steal our abilities?"

"That is unlikely, he destroyed most of our Innocences after all." Klaud shot Tiedoll a sideway glance, unsure if it was wise to reveal that they were powerless to protect themselves. However, ensuring them that they weren't in danger might make them more negotiable. "He had plenty of opportunities to kill us yet he didn't. He even spared our personnel. He left Sokalo alive despite breaking the rule and trying to kill him. He doesn't seem intent on killing. So far his only goal seems to be 'confinement'."

Wisely eyed him, trying to discern the truth in vain. He really hated the thought of having to rely on _Exorcist,_ but he didn't want to lose his family to the Fourteenth again. "For what purpose?"

Tiedoll gave him a wry smile, glad that at least one of them was willing to negotiate."That's what we'd like to know too. Come, let's not stand in this dimly lit hallway, let's sit down in the dining hall and talk things over."

Before Chaoji could object, Tiedoll shot him a glance, silencing him. He knew Chaoji would try to object, everyone knew he hated the Noah more than any one of them, but they couldn't afford hostilities among each other when all of their lives were at stake.

The Noah exchanged suspicious glares but knowing that this could be to their advantage as well, they nodded.

Tiedoll lead the way to the dining hall, followed closely by Klaud and the rest of the Exorcist, the Noah lagging behind them, keeping a healthy distance.

A few minutes later seated facing one another, Exorcists sipping the tea Tiedoll brewed, while the Noah just eyed it wearily.

"So far this is the situation: we, just like you, were abducted and confined in here, not long before you were. Most of us had our Innocences destroyed, the only ones left are Kanda, Lenalee, Timothy and Krory, because they are Parasitic and Crystal types. Now the terrain: here's the layout of the mansion." He flipped his sketchbook open and presented the picture for them to see.

"As you can see, from left to right, there's dining hall, kitchen, main hall, drawing and music room. On the second floor are the bedrooms, left wing from us, right for you. For us, the right wing, probably your dorms, was utterly inaccessible."

"So we can't kill one another at night," Lulu Bell murmured.

"I'm not sure if that's the reason," Klaud pondered. "The Ark is programmed to stop brawls. Just like we saw with Deizasu, when he moved to attack he couldn't touch us and was even punished. A feature that was probably added after seeing that Sokalo tried to kill us." If it was to keep them all alive it was a wise decision. But what for?

"It's probably so that no 'accidents' happen," Tyki injected. "Even if we can't _directly_ kill one another, with our abilities, we can still do it _indirectly_. Which means that you, mere humans are still at disadvantage. Unlike us, you could die by any small _mistake_."

Exorcists tensed at the predatory look the Noah of Pleasure was giving them, remembering vividly how he single handedly killed 6 of their comrades and an additional 100 of Finders.

Using those carnivorous butterflies of his would certainly not count 'direct' way to kill.

Tiedoll hummed in reply. Everyone tensed seeing him pick up a silver knife and inspect its edge. He raised it above his wrist and to the utter shock of the rest, he brought it down on himself.

Instead of a spray of hot blood, the result was a bent utensil. Tiedoll held it up for the rest to see. "It seems he made sure that not even 'accidents' happen."

"Let me try." Tyki grabbed a hold of a fork and tossed it in Tiedoll's way, only to see it halt midair. The fork was disintegrated into pieces and reemerged by Tyki's plate.

"No punishment?" Krory bristled.

Tyki shrugged. "Probably because it was a very lousy attempt."

"The Ark is watching us," Wisely explained, his eyes stuck on the ceiling, as if trying to see past it, in vain. "Which means that it's probably monitoring our bodies: heart rate, blood pressure, hormones, nerves and muscles… Once it detects some sort of arousal, it freezes space around us so we can't hurt or get hurt."

He scowled. Why would the traitorous Noah who basically smashed his brain out if his skull go out of his way and wrap them in cotton wool? He even made sure no one could even commit suicide, so they could be reborn in another vessel. They were trapped and yet they were given freedom in this place, as long as they didn't try to kill each other that is.

Speaking of which.

"The only rule was that we won't harm each other. Nothing about escaping right?"

Tiedoll scratched his stubble, frowning lightly. "Indeed, he didn't cancel that. However it could be that he deemed it unnecessary. He's the only one who can control the Ark, so he most likely believes that we are unable to escape."

Alarm rang in the Exorcist's mind seeing Wisely's thoughtful look gain confidence. "That isn't so sure. We still have Road. With her doors, _we_ can escape."

It was clear though, that 'we' didn't include them, Exorcists.

"Alright, then. Where is she?"

Wisely's smirk momentarily faltered. "Road is perceptive. Sooner or later she will notice our absence and seek me out. And then it's our victory."

"Probably," Tiedoll agreed, then added. "If not Cross Marian finds us sooner."

Nervous eyes flickered over to the General.

"You think he's still alive after that?" Klaud asked.

"Marian was capable of disappearing for 4 years. I'm sure he's fine. He's not the sort of person who'd die like that."

"Die?"

Klaud's and Tiedoll's eyes flashed to Tyki's surprised and mildly disappointed gaze. Because of the desynchronisation of Judgement instead of its destruction, the investigation already concluded that the Noah weren't involved in the incident; however talking to them might drop a lead.

"Yes. It happened some time prior to Timothy's recruitment. The guards claimed to have seen his bloodied body but it disappeared, leaving only his mask behind."

"Hii! Someone got that bastard Cross before us!" Jasdero piped up, sulking that the prey they sought for so long was taken out by someone else. He even let rather Tyki kill him than some human.

Wisely scowled. It bothered him that he couldn't peek into their minds to see the scene for himself, but more than that… It puzzled him who could have outwitted the elusive Cross Marian and defeat him. He was a powerful Exorcist, skilled magician, brilliant tactician and an irreplacable source of information. After all, he had a connection of questionable nature towards the Fourteenth. No mere human would be match for someone as cautious as him.

No mere human indeed.

But what if it _wasn't_ a human.

And again, this is why he cursed the denied access to his Noah Eye; if one if these people had their memories altered he could still detangle them and view the real one. Curse the Fourteenth and his meticulous planning.

But maybe he could figure it out in an indirect way.

"Have any of you witnessed unexplainable memory loss?" He asked addressing all Exorcists. "Waking up when you don't recall going to sleep? Dreamlike memories?"

He let out an exhale seeing Kanda stab him with his gaze. "You know about that guy." His claim was like an accusation. Not that he was wrong.

Wisely smirked. "Now that surely makes things easier."

"What are you talking about, Yuu?"

Wisely snorted. "I see, Apocryphos couldn't mess with _your_ memories because you're a Second."

"Apocryphos?"

"An Innocence in human form," Kanda finally supplied to the General.

There was a moment of silence as the piece of vital information settled in. Then much to Kanda's annoyance, everyone of his comrades started nagging him for questions hearing that.

"What?"

"A humanoid Innocence?!"

"How?!"

Wisely shook his head, eyes closed. "Innocence in human form?" He repeated. "Oh, you poor, ignorant fools. You fight this war without knowing what this war is even about."

"Explain," came Kanda's order. He really had no patience for beating around the bush, Wisely noted. He attempted repressing a malicious sneer but he failed.

"Do you know why Innocence chooses people? Why does the Innocence seek humans out? Why can Apocryphos move around on its own?" He paused to stifle his snicker, making many shift in their seats in suspense. "What are _you_ even in the eyes of Innocence?"

"Oh, lovely, you guys are already warming up," Allen Walker's familiar voice cut in. Chairs scraped against parquet as the occupants of the room shifted to defensive, while Neah just blinked at the violent reaction.

"What are you doing here? How- when did you get here?!" Kanda demanded.

Neah raised a white eyebrow, as if he forgot that these people were hostile to him because he bloody kidnapped them. "This is my place, I came through the Gate and roughly 5 seconds ago. Obviously."

 _Obviously_ , Wisely retored sarcastically, wishing for more eyes to roll. "Why are you here then? Didn't you say you wanted to end this war in a week? Do you really have the time to babysit us then?"

"Ah, I'm still not done removing the hazardous factors and collecting the ones I need, so no. Here's one by the way," he said as he tossed a glowing green cube, an Innocence in the Exorcist's general direction. It was Krory who caught it. "The old girl gave me a hard time, but in the end I won."

Old girl?! "Hevlaska?!" the Romanian squeaked, cradling the cube gently, now knowing who it entailed. So this is why Neah didn't destroy this one.

"I roughened her up pretty bad but she's still alive. Needs to rest though."

Krory gritted his fangs looking at the face of his beloved best friend, body shaking under the knowledge that it wasn't Allen. The hand that did not hold Hevlaska clenched painfully. Neah held his gaze for a while, then turned to watch the others. His eye zeroed on Wisely who tensed uncomfortably under his cold eyes.

"Where is Road?"

Oh shit. "Healing. She won't be back for a while-"

"I know she got hurt protecting Allen," Neah cut him off. Fury curled in the Noah, but they kept it under a lid. "Where is her body?"

"... We don't know. After your betrayal she hid her body so such thing… wouldn't happen again. Not to her. Not even I know where she truly _is_."

Neah regarded him coolly, silently evaluating what he said, watching without batting an eye as Wisely shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. "I see," he said finally. "So probably still on the Earl's Ark, in a pocket dimension I have no access to. That would be worrying but… since you're here, I'm sure she'd not let herself get killed… until you're safe that is."

What in the? "Let herself get killed"? Why would he even care? Nothing Neah said made sense.

"Then I guess Road will show up when she's ready; then all who's left are Cross and Bookman."

"You said once you're back you'd tell us details," Marie reminded.

"Don't worry. I will. But I don't like repeating myself so you'll be filled in when the rest joins." He turned away, ready to leave when Krory yelled after him.

"Wait! You said you only needed to collect Cross and Bookman! Does that mean that Lavi is aboard?!"

Neah paused. "Yes he is," he said. "But he's in no condition to engage any of you. He will be quarantined until he is well enough. Other questions later. If you want a bit of a preview ask the old girl once she wakes up. Go to bed, it's past midnight." Before any of them could ask anything more he disappeared.

"Go to bed?" Wisely parroted incredulous. "Now he mothers us too?" The Fourteenth made less and less sense.

"We may as well go," Tiedoll said sparing a glance at Timothy. "By that time Hevlaska will recover too, hopefully."

"Can I have her?" Lenalee asked.

Krory paused momentarily, then nodded, handing Hevlaska over. "Yes, it would be more appropriate to have a lady look after a lady."

"Thank you, Krory."

"Good night," Tiedoll said, his gaze shifting to his once enemies, eyes zeroing on the one he knew have killed Daisya.

The Noah Family gave a collective glare and muttered a venomous 'good night' before heading to their suite.

Nodding to each other, the Exorcists did the same. Krory stayed last standing in the hallway, making sure that everyone was safely in their room before he entered his own.

The door clicked shut and closed - there would be no one coming in, no one going out. They were under curfew.

Legs losing strength, Krory slumped to the door and slid down. His stomach churned uncomfortably, sobs struggling in his throat. He buried his face in his arms, trying to stifle his sounds. Tears escaped his eyes and flowed in a torrent. He cried so much after Allen's escape and Lavi's disappearance and yet...

It was so painful. Looking at Allen and knowing it wasn't him. He put his hand over his rapidly beating heart, nails sinking into the flesh.

His blood was hissing. His still intact Innocence demanded blood. They wanted justice: the punishment of the monster, the salvation of the innocent.

He was horrified realising how much he carved biting Allen. How much he longed to suck out his blood until he too was reduced to a pile of ash. This wasn't what _he_ wanted, he wanted Allen back, but the other him didn't care, he demanded his destruction.

Did this mean that the Innocence has given up on Allen?

Did this mean… he was truly… gone?

Bile rose to his throat that he struggled to keep down. The image of Allen fading into nothingness was terrifying. Allen was in the most intense crisis in his life and Krory couldn't even help him.

 _No_ , he snarled at himself, _stop crying. Allen is strong and tenacious. There's no way he's over just like that. Surely, he must be fighting even now._

 _As for Lavi, the Fourteenth said he was safe, just needs to rest up a bit._

Fury bubbled in him thinking that the Noah hurt him that much. Every fiber of his being wanted to rip this bloody door out of his hinges and finish the job with the twins and take down the rest - however right now they heavily depended on mutual cooperation to outsmart the Fourteenth, even if it left him bitter, he needed to do his best to survive.

After all, if they were dead who would save Allen?

X

XX

XXX

XX

X

In another room, Lenalee tossed in her sheets nervously, trying to will herself to sleep that refused to take her. Her consciousness wouldn't let her sleep, she wanted to talk to Hevlaska immediately.

Her eyes zeroes on the dully glowing cube she placed on her nightstand, on top of a cushion. The inside of her room was lusciously decorated with baroque furnitures, velvet carpet and drapes. There was a grand closet and upon checking she found clothes of her size in a wide variety. There were both Chinese and more European designs and frankly, it was unsettling how the Fourteenth seemed to know her preferences. Could it be that he could see in people's head? If he could implant himself in Allen's-

 _No, don't go there!_ She snapped at herself. _You'll end up crying again and collapsing now is not an option!_

She remembered a warm embrace in the pine scented cool air. She recalled a warm smile that could blind anyone and hide the deepest of sorrows. She recalled a white light collapsing-

 _STOP!_

She had to be strong… So such a thing would never happen again.

She mustn't break down and cry at the most critical time. Not again.

This time she needed to be there for Allen.

"Hmnnugh."

Lenalee shot up from bed hearing a pained moan come from the Cube.

"Hevlaska?" she breathed in the night.

The dull light flickered. "Le… nalee…?"

"Hevlaska! What happened to you?"

"I … fought… the Fourteenth … It… seems… I… lost. I'm… sorry."

The always weary woman sounded even more exhausted than usual, Lenalee noticed. "Don't blame yourself, Hevlaska… This attack really came out of nowhere… And the Order probably didn't expect another attack."

"That… is no excuse… I… should have… been able to… stop him."

"You just didn't want to hurt Allen."

"Still…"

There was a pregnant pause, then Lenalee hesitantly spoke up again.

"How is everyone? Is brother alright?"

"He… ignored humans… came after me… even… when Komui came-" Lenalee suched in a shaky breath, "-he… let him go… No… He purposely… left him… behind… Komui… begged him… to take him... too… so that… he… could see … you… again… But... the Fourteenth… refused."

Lenalee all but collapsed from relief, a substantial amount of tension dissolving in her. The Order was safe. Komui was Fourteenth was only interested in Noah and Exorcists.

But why?

"Hevlaska… do you have any idea what's going on? Do you know something?"

Hevlaska was with the Order ever since it was founded and ever since the Millennium Earl returned from thousand years of background activity, maybe she knew things about the Noah and the 14th that Central for some reason just refused to reveal to Exorcists.

For the lack of eyes, she stared at the dully glowing cube expectantly. As seconds ticked by, Lenalee grew the more anxious. "Hevlaska?"

"I'm sorry… I'm… as much… in the dark… as you... "

"No, it's not your fault," Lenalee said quickly. "I just thought asking you would bring me closer to the truth."

"The truth?"

"Why the 14th kidnapped us, Exorcist and Noah alike. Why now. Why does he not kill us. What he wants..." she listed, trailing off, her gaze growing distant. "Why was Allen chosen..."

Lenalee tried her best to force back her tears; it was impossible, she could feel a few stray tears escape and sob choke her throat - seriously, just how could Allen always pretend everything was alright?

"Worrying… won't help… now..." Hevlaska whispered, sounding even more fatigued than before; it made Lenalee feel a bit guilty that she basically forced her awake to answer her questions. "Go… to sleep… "

Wiping her eyes, Lenalee nodded. "Yeah. Good night, Hevlaska."

"Night..." she whispered when the already dull glow faded to almost nonexistent along with her voice. Lenalee didn't know how much time it took to doze off.

X

XX

XXX

XX

X

In a completely different timezone the sun was still setting, the withdrawing sun painting the field of wheat in a warm, golden glow.

Neah stepped out of the Ark, approaching the lone withered tree twisting into what had to be a brilliant crown once - now just dry skeletal branches grasping for the unreachable sky.

Stopping next to it, Neah placed a gloved hand on the trunk and leaned forward to lightly touch the tree with Allen's scarred forehead, eyes closed.

 _It's been 35 years._

35 years since he awakened as a Noah. 35 years since the Earl's curse haunted him and Mana, forcing them to kill each other. 35 years since he died. 35 years since-

"Hello, Cornelia," he whispered, letting the soft wind carry his voice, to the trees nonexistent ears- "It's been a while… I'm home."

35 years. Such a long time. It felt so unreal.

He let his eyes take in the scenery of his childhood that he longed to reclaim in his previous life, his mansion. It was still well-maintained, not betraying the three and half decade that past, meaning that to this day people lived there. _She_ might still live here.

Trembling hands clenched into a fist. He had made up his mind and yet.

It needed to be done. He didn't want to do it, he was tempted to turn on his heels and run - at the same he wanted to see her badly… But would she even recognise him in this body? Would she believe him?

 _Could her broken heart take the truth?_

 _Well, only one way to find out. Keep walking._

Inhaling, Neah turned his attention to the entrance - when he realised he had company.

Alarmed, he whipped his head to the side, freezing in place seeing the stalker.

A good 10 metre away him stood an aged woman in her seventies, staring at him with pure shock. Her face changed with age, wrinkles that he did not recall emerged, that old brightness in her eyes faded with grief - but Neah would always be able to recognise her.

Before Neah could finally talk to her, she beat him to it. "Ne...ah…?"

Thrown off guard, Neah's surprise was reflected on Allen's face. Commanding the facial muscles at his disposal, he settled his visage into a smile that was only reserved for his family.

"Hello, Mother."

"Neah," she repeated, the name she hadn't uttered in more than three decades stumbling out of her mouth. Reaching out for him, like some illusion she was terrified would leave her, she stepped forward. Neah mirrored her, approaching her with open arms, a smile and wet eyes burning with unshed tears of happiness.

A tear slipped past his eyelashes as Katerina's withered but still so warm and loving and welcoming hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him close in a tight embrace. Her sobs broke free, shaking her body violently while she rubbed soothing circles to the young man's, his beloved son's back.

Minutes later, Neah pulled back. "How did you know?"

"A mother can always recognise her own child," she sniffed, wiping away her tears. Her desperate expression then turned serious. "... Neah, how… Who is this?" She inquired softly, tracing Allen's curse scar with such gentle maternal love that Allen never got to experience.

"This... is a friend of mine. He offered to be my host, so I can put an end to this long nightmare."

"I'm incredibly happy to see you… But how is this possible? Wasn't your soul devoured by…?" She refused to name _that_ as Mana. "But if you have your soul devoured your existence disappears into nothingness."

Her eyebrows creased seeing Neah gave him a pained and hollow smile. "Yes… it does."

Greying lashes fluttered in confusion, for seconds, she just stared at Neah's pained farce of a smile, waiting for her to realise it, have the pieces fall into their place. And they did. Her eyes widened in shock, which then morphed into desperate horror and-

Allen's head whipped to the side from the force of Katerina's slap. It was incredibly rare for her to be physical with him, every time she did, it was equal to having cold water dumped at him. But not even the harsh sting in his cheek hurt as much as the sound of his mother started crying again. He casted Allen's silver eyes down, knowing that looking up he'd meet disappointment.

"You sacrificed this young boy?" she asked incredulously, her eyes roaming over the face, dread multiplying seeing just how _young_ he was, he used to be.

"I had a copy of my essence implanted in his soul, slowly forming, growing and developing, parasitizing him… until the only one left was me."

Not only did he steal Allen's body, he stole his soul too. The essence he implanted poisoned Allen's ego and mind, corrupting it little by little, advancing until not a trace of him was left.

As if Allen Walker never existed at all. As if he was just some tool for Neah to use.

Katerina screwed her eyes shut, covering her mouth, as if attempting to stifle her sobs. "I… I'm very angry at you for erasing the existence of this child… I have never been so disappointed in you."

Every world was another stab to his heart, the very notion that he caused grief to his mother again ripped him up on the inside - but he took his punishment quietly. He deserved it and he knew it.

"And yet..." she continued, forcing words through her sobs, "I can't help but feel relieved and thankful that I can see you again, even on the cost of this boy's soul… " She covered her face from Neah's surprised expression, as if she was the sinner. "If he was still around, I'm not sure I wouldn't have begged or even force him to let you return to this world even at that cost..."

"Mother..."

Neah moved to reach out to her again, but halted midair. This wasn't his hand. He stole it from Allen. Touching his mother like that would be just another dose of guilt. He let Allen's hands fall down to his side, eyes casted down, head bowed in shame.

They stood there until the sun disappeared under the horizon, taking Katerina's tears with it. The woman wiped her eyes and turned them at his son's new face, suppressing the _griefguilt_ she felt - it wasn't time to be emotional now. If Neah reappeared it meant that everything was in motion again. She was unable to meet those silver eyes though.

"It's cold, let's get inside," she murmured.

Nodding, Neah followed her through the path to the familiar mansion.

The inside was the same. Nothing was out of place. Everything was the same as 35 years ago. Poor Mother of theirs, maybe this is how she commemorated her two dead sons?

"Is there anyone else here?" Of course, there shouldn't be, but then again, just because something that shouldn't be, doesn't mean it is not. He was a perfect example of that.

"Your aunt and some servants. Also-"

"Granny?"

Two pairs of eyes snapped at a small girl cradling a thick book to her small chest, as if hiding behind it. Silver eyes widened seeing her appearance. Auburn hair, sea of freckles, silver eyes and that pair of glasses. The lenses were switched but Neah could recognise each imperfection on the frame.

She looked exactly how he did 45 years ago.

Neah stopped staring at her so openly when he saw her shift nervously under his gaze. He flashed a small smile at her. "Hello, little Miss. I'm Neah D. Campbell, it very nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Lucia Eve Campbell," she stuttered bowing her head in respect. "He-hello Mister."

"Just call me Neah. We are family after all."

"Lucia darling, it's getting late, get ready for bed," Katerina instructed. "Neah and I have a lot to discuss. Naaga will put you to bed."

"Y-yes," she stuttered before tumbling up the stairs and disappear upstairs.

"Granny, huh?" Neah asked following Katerina to the luxurious drawing room, sitting in the extravagant couch in the middle. A servant emerged and Katerina ordered them tea and privacy. "So you adopted other children as well?"

"She is my own grandchild. She is Allen's daughter."

Neah spluttered his tea. "Allen had a kid?!"

"From what I could tell, he didn't know. Lucia is currently 8, nearing 9. It's going to be 10 years now that Allen vanished. He probably didn't even know he impregnated someone, it was probably unintentional and out of wedlock."

"What about her mother?"

"Abandoned her."

She poured tea in her favourite cup and dropped two cubes of sugar.

"The investigation led to some Exorcist. She abandoned Lucia in fear that she would be used for the Order's experiments, which was highly likely given that she was a General level Parasitic type. Her name was Maria I believe. I wanted to talk to her face to face but she vanished. All that she left was a certificate confirming the father as Allen D. Campbell, my one and only biological son. "

She stared at the brown liquid in her cup, wondering.

"I wonder what happened to him. For 25 years he sent small hints that he is alive and well. But around 10 years ago, it stopped." Hands tightened around her cup. "The Earl most likely- no, without doubt have caught up to him and-" She bit her lip glancing up to meet Neah's eyes. "That's when he transferred your memories to this child, right? Which means that like this he was spared from the fate this child was forced to endure… If he was lucky he died before the Earl caught him… I am happy that my son wasn't sentenced to being devoured, it means that he can reborn but… This isn't like Allen at all."

Gloved hands squeezed into fists. Neah forced himself not to show any outwards reaction despite the growing anxiousness he felt. He didn't want to do this. It would break his beloved mother… But she deserved to hear. After 35 years of waiting for her three sons to return home, she deserved to at least know why. Neah braced himself, knowing that the most painful part of uncovering the truth was coming. "You're right. It's not like him at all."

Katerina gazed within the very soul he stole, brows furrowed. "Are you... implying that perhaps… Allen did not transfer the memories to someone else…? But… that would mean…"

Neah's heart dropped in his stomach seeing his mother freeze up; her hand halted mid air, tense, jaw clenched shut, lips and eyes quivering. The answer was laid out right in front of her, but refused to see it, refused to accept it, as it just _hurtstoomuch_ -

The treasured china teacup she got from her sons shattered on the hardwood floor, its sound drowned out by Katerina.

Neah recoiled at the agonized scream erupt from his beloved mother. Neah bit Allen's lips to withhold his tears as he watched his mother become undone. It hurt to hurt her. The woman buried her face in her palms, her frame shaking violently, her hands doing little to stifle her wails and screaming Allen's name over and over as she teared at her grey hair. Neah briefly wondered if after this it will bleach to match her son's white.

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ , he wanted to say, but Neah bit his words back. He didn't deserve apologizing. Even if one looked past all the horrible things he did before, this was a whole new level of unacceptable. He mercilessly destroyed his beloved brother so he could kill the other one. There was no forgiveness in this deed.

"Is… is this punishment?" Neah blanched hearing Katerina's word. "Is this punishment for being willing to sacrifice someone to see my son? Is it my punishment to lose one son completely to have another back?"

Despite himself, Neah started to have second thoughts. Was this really the good decision? Is it truly for the better to have her suffer knowing all this? Would it not be for the better to let her live the remainder of her life peacefully along with Lucia? Erase this revelation? Have her wait sick of loneliness, dying to see her children one last time? Erase their existence from her mind and destroy all evidence that he, Mana and Allen lived?

No. She deserved to know. Even if it destroyed her, she had the right to know. She would continue to live on, even in pain and grief because Lucia needed her. That would be enough.

Letting out a weary sigh, Neah straightened himself. "Mother," he called gently, "I was very glad that you are alive and we could meet. I'm glad you didn't get involved more than you already are, even if you nursed Cross and Bookman here in secret. I am grateful that you raised me. Thank you for my wonderful brother you gave birth to. Thank you for letting me experience love like a normal person as long as possible. I… will definitely save you and end this all," he let out a shaky sigh, forcing a bad copy of Allen's reassuring smile in his face. "Farewell, Mother. I love you. Please live."

Without sparing her another glance, Neah turned on his heel and left the piece, mindful to drop the barrier he erected so Katerina's grieving could not be heard.

The hallways were dark, but Neah knew his home by heart.

First he went after Cross, as he was the more troublesome one. As expected he was in the Red Guest Room. There were no alcohol bottles strewn around, so he guessed the man was still in coma. Nothing that Neah couldn't handle. He opened a gate under him and dropped him in his assigned room. The Ark would repair his body and Neah would repair his mind once he went back.

He slid out in the hallway again, heading for Bookman. As he opened the door, he tilted his head to the side, letting the daggers hit the wall behind him.

"You can calm down, it's me, old man."

Bookman's heaving form, still sitting in his bed stiffened laying eyes on him.

"You're…" Kohl rimmed eyes narrowed and Neah recognised the pity and sorrow in them despite Bookman's attempt to hide it. "I see… So Allen Walker is no longer in control of that body."

"Indeed. Thanks to him, finally we are nearing the end."

Bookman closed his weary eyes, the only display of grief he was allowed to express. "I see." It was wishful thinking, but in a deep part of his mind, Bookman wished that poor child could pass on painfully. …But knowing him, it was unlikely. "If you are here, then I assume you already took care of the Noah and Exorcists. Does that mean that Lavi is safe?"

"He is," Neah confirmed. "You are the only one left, so let's go, shall we?"

"Let's go."

Bright light flared up again, ready to swallow them both-

"Neah?"

Neah tensed hearing that meek voice. Turning back, he met the frightened form of Lucia.

"I-I saw light flare up as I went to the bathroom… Is… is this Noah's Ark? A-are you taking away Master Bookman?"

"Master Bookman?" Neah echoed, stealing a glance at Bookman. "Oh my, don't tell me you indulged your ex Apprentice's daughter."

"Da-daughter?" the little girl stuttered.

Bookman's eyes narrowed. "Neah, there is no need to disclose information to her."

"Because that would put her in danger? My, you really are such a softie when it comes to kids."

Lucia flinched seeing Neah approach, she opened her mouth to scream in terror, horrified to find out that neither could she move nor make a single voice. All she could do is tremble in fright as Neah kneeled in front of her.

"But you should know it too: no one is safe when in comes to this war."

Neah gave the girl a wry smile; poor darling, unaware she was facing the body of her father that would adore her, all she had was him who stole her father from her and the world.

"I apologize for awakening you, Lucia. Please go back to bed and forget about this," he said while attempting to copy Allen's reassuring smile as he poked Lucia's forehead lightly. His smiles used to be so powerful, if he wanted to, he could have made people die for him. Too bad Neah was never going to have that level of skill, even in this body.

The effect was immediate. Lucia's body oddly relaxed, her face was wiped clean of any emotions, her eyes in half-lidded trance. "As you wish," she said monotonically. Without further ado, she turned on her heels and returned to her room.

Bookman's brows furrowed at the display. "Don't worry, I know. I could never forget… Especially when you wear that face."

Neah gave a hollow laugh. "Guilty as charged. Would that be the reason why you tried so hard to get your other successor stay impartial so much?"

Bookman closed his eyes, feeling his body sink in the Gate. "I did it so there would be no other idiot sacrificing his very existence to protect me."

X

XX

XXX

XX

X

Darkness. Ever since that night all he could see was darkness when he was "awake". That point blank range bullet in the right side of his head truly did the deal. He couldn't open his eyes or control his muscles; he was completely helpless like some infant; it sucked shit. Bloody fucking Apocryphos.

But somehow even that maddening darkness was better. When he was awake he didn't see his face even if his childlike laughter rang in his ears.

A memory of an 11 years old Allen floated to him, playing with Tim. Ah, he was dreaming again. Allen was small, unsure and still visibly affected by his trauma - he learned how to hide it well later. This was the first time Allen really smiled after that night. It was such a sweet and rare moment… To see him have a single moment of childlike happiness.

Illusion Allen then turned his gaze at him and laughed. Laughed because Tim made a mess of his hair. Really he was such a brat. So tiny he didn't even reach his hips.

Next image was of a much older Allen and his heart churned uncomfortably again. There he was reuniting his friends after he saved them, after they believed him to be dead. Warm greetings and small happy moments before they were abducted in the Ark - thus providing him an entrance inside the Ark that he could use undetected. It was such a touching moment. He truly looked so happy.

In the short amount of time he spent in the Order he truly had grown so much. That giant, unstable claw was no more, instead a slim and much deadlier one was left. He was completely synchronized and back to his family - this was probably one of the happiest moments of Allen's life.

Back when he thought he might have a bright future ahead of him. Back when he had yet to know the truth.

For the thousandth time, he cursed Neah, the Earl, the Innocence and God.

 _Why did it have to be him?_

He could almost see Allen's white brows crease in concern, his pale hands reaching out to tug on his sleeve and back to reality.

He didn't want to. He didn't want to know, didn't want to remember. He wanted to gorge down a whole cellar of wine, run into a lover's arms and wipe his head clean of thoughts in a moment of passion, forget the bitterness and terror he felt over Allen's inevitable death.

He wished Allen chose to stay with him in that wheat field. Just accept his hand, lay beside him, fall asleep and never wake up again to this nightmarish world, never know the truth. Just fade away painlessly and peacefully, just like he knew Allen deep down _wanted_ to. He really should have known better.

He wondered if Allen regretted that choice already. If he disappeared already.

His mind wouldn't stop conjuring up these memories and scenarios where Allen was somehow miraculously saved. His old heart that he believed to be dead hadn't stopped demanding that he did _something_. He might still be alive after all. But he knew. In the end it didn't matter. He could do nothing for Allen. No one could save him.

He could swear a familiar hand settled on his head but banished the idea. He wanted to wake up and push himself in delirium. He didn't want to remember that-

 _He… used to be… so small…_

He didn't want that hand comfort him. He just wanted to forget-

 _I wish I could have just loved him normally._

Cross opened his eyes.

"Ah, you're awake?"

Cross blinked. And stared. And stared. And stared.

He shot up from his bed, grabbing those gloved hands. "Allen?!"

It was him. Those wide eyes were still silver. They still had time. It was really him-

Those hands were ruthlessly ripped out of his, along with his spark of hope. White brows twisted into an uncharacteristic frown.

And in that moment, as the remnants of dream-illusions left his eyes, Cross could finally see.

His hands dropped, heavy with guilt. That overly enthusiastic and naive hope was squashed within him mercilessly, giving way to the cold void.

This wasn't the Campbell mansion.

This wasn't Allen.

Neah straightened, gazing at Cross with pure contempt. He sucked in a sharp inhale and turned on his heel.

"You're a fool, Cross."

When the door closed between them, Cross allowed himself to crumble and bury his face in his hands.

X

XX

XXX

XX

X

End of Second Testament - Atone

X

XX

XXX

XX

X

The info about the Earl reappearing was in circa chapter 8-9, when Komui explains the basic outline of the war.

Wow so many hearts broken in a single chapter. And more is coming. Come and rage at me.

Thank you for reading, if you like this please comment and hit the fav/kudo button.

Stay tuned.


End file.
